Generally, pigments are not readily dispersible in water and most solvents. There has been much effort in developing dispersant systems to provide stable pigment dispersions to render pigments useful for applications such as inkjet printing, including the addition of external dispersing agents or modification of the pigment to render them self-dispersible. However, with the growing use and variety of applications requiring such pigments, e.g., high speed printing, printing on a variety of substrates, there remains a need to develop new compositions for stable pigment dispersions.